A Proposal
by Miss DJ Classy B
Summary: Jake has a very important question to ask Gia.


_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em._

On a not so sunny day in Harwood County, Gia and Emma were arriving to school in high spirits. It was the first day of school and both of them were finally seniors. They couldn't wait to get this year started. Everyone knew senior year at Harwood High School was the best year. Emma already had her new camera on her to take as much pictures as she could. As usual, Gia was just going with the flow of things coolly but she made sure she wore her black t-shirt that said _"CLASS OF 2014 DOES IT BEST"_.

"Can you believe it, Gia?" Emma playfully nudged her best friend in the arm. "We're seniors!"

"It's about time." Gia nodded.

"We get to have senior dinner, senior prom, senior trip, senior fundraiser for that trip, and not to forget about senior portraits and the yearbook…"

"Yup."

"Which reminds me, I'm already on the yearbook committee. Do you know what baby picture you want to use? I was thinking of that one with both of us having a bubble bath and you were crying because I stuck soap up your nose. Good times."

"Emma, it's only the beginning of the year." Gia lightly laughed at the pink ranger. Out of everyone in their class, she knew Emma was dying for senior year to come but all of the activities she just listed don't come until the end of the school year. "Take it easy."

"I'm just so excited! We're basically queens of the school. Think about it. I mean, I'm not so fond of the way they treat us compared to the freshmen because it's almost like…"

"Oh, hey boys!" Both Gia and Emma chorused when they walked pass a group of boys blasting hip-hop music from a little speaker on a bench. Although neither of them knew the guys, they apparently knew them. It was a normal thing in their overpopulated school. They exchanged hellos without question. But this time one of the guys called Gia over. He was a dark, tall guy. He wore the same t-shirt as Gia and chewed on a pencil eraser while she walked over. A smirk appeared on his lips when she asked what he wanted.

"I don't want anything, girl." The young man said casually. "Jake does. He has something to ask you. He said to meet him by the library before heading to lunch."

"Jake." Gia rolled her eyes. She gave the boy a quick grin. "Thanks."

Emma watched Gia intently, waiting for her to punch something. Instead, the yellow ranger wrapped her arm around her happily and simply told her, "Jake."

"Oh, no…what does he want from you now?"

_A Proposal_

Couple hours later, Gia was walking through the busy hallways full of people stuffing things in their locker so they could get to lunch quickly. So far, she didn't have any classes with Jake and that worried Gia. He could be wearing something totally ridiculous and that could mean trouble. It's not that Gia had a problem with Jake or being seen in public with him for that matter; their strange encounters were just difficult to explain to people.

She found Jake pacing in front of the library doors. He was dressed in his soccer uniform. He looked so nervous, you could feel it. Gia cautiously approached him and tapped his shoulder. The green ranger whipped around with a fist ready.

"Whoa there, tiger!" Gia said, relaxing his fist. "I mean…snake?"

Jake's eyes widened. "Hey Gia…sorry about that. Force of habit."

"Right."

"What's up?"

Gia frowned. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jake broke into a cheesy grin. He fumbled in his pocket for an old and tattered piece of paper. "I swear I tried to memorize it but I don't think you'll mind me reading it instead."

"What?"

Jake dropped on one of his knees. "Gia Moran…"

"The hell…?" Gia started to look around to see if anyone was watching. This was one of their strange encounters. Luckily, no one was paying attention…yet.

Jake ignored her and continued his speech, "I know we have our differences. I mean, look at you. You're gorgeous and have great grades. I'm just the smelly soccer player. Who would've thought we'd end up being good friends? I remember meeting you in sixth grade. Remember when you shoved me into a mud pit?"

"Jake…"

"Don't worry, I forgive you."

"You're attracting a crowd…"

"Because since that moment, I started to develop a ginormous crush on you."

"Because that's not obvious." Gia commented sarcastically. She rolled her eyes but gave Jake a sweet smile. She was starting to like the attention. It made her feel special, popular even.

"Everything you did made my heart leap. You are just perfect at everything you do. I couldn't ask for a better friend. Well, except for Noah…I'm sure you understand just how I understand your thing with Emma, who is likely going to hunt me down later. I get it, you know? 'Sisters before misters', right? But I have been craving for more, Gia. I want to be more than friends. I want to pass senior year with a sense of accomplishment and happiness all because of you."

Gia nodded, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Gia Moran, will you…" Jake pulled out a yellow, sparkly pencil. "…be my study partner."

Everything good Gia was just feeling disappeared. Did Jake really just put on a whole show in a busy hallway to ask her something he could've texted her at home in his boxers? She looked at the staring students. Some of them were laughing while others (mostly the girls) were exchanging 'aww'. Gia chuckled and looked down at Jake.

"Yes." Gia took the pencil. "I'll be your study partner."

"Really? Woohoo!" Jake jumped up and started doing a goofy dance.

"As long as you don't dance…"

"Oh…yeah, totally." Jake awkwardly pushed his hands in his pocket. He was blushing.

"Aw, come here." Gia hugged him and pecked his cheek. "That was so sweet."

_Hey, you guys! Isn't it a good day to mess with people's heads? The proposal was supposed to be the only thing in here but it was short and short annoys me :P So I filled it with a bunch of irrelevant crap. ____Plus, it adds to the suspension. _ Lol, don't act like you've never done it before. So you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
